


Care

by maecorre



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader, pure babies you, there is nudity but it's for bath time, they also make you pasta, they love you and don't want your hip to hurt anymore :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecorre/pseuds/maecorre
Summary: Your hip hurts, Pure babies you.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Care

You’ve been moved to the couch for the evening, as you had mentioned your hip hurts the same morning. 

Now, you have an overly tall vessel fretting over your every movement. They refuse to let you do any of your tasks, if you get up they just come over and scoop you up and place you back in bed or on the couch.

They’re doing something in the kitchen now, you can hear the faucet running. Pure’s either boiling something or washing dishes. You see some old books on the center table and reach for one. 

The first one you grab is called  _ Nightmare Discovery,  _ you can tell it’s old by the edges wear and tear. It’s so faded that you can barely see the author’s name, you don’t even bother trying to read what would be on the cover. 

You flip it open to a random page and get to reading, the pages are luckily still intact and readable.

_ When a nightmare occurs, the dreamer will find themself in a situation that causes anger, sadness, anxiety, fear, depression, guilt, all disturbing emotions. Although they usually feel anxiety or fear, any of these are common. Children experience nightmares often, but so— _

You look up from your book to see Pure quite literally towering over you, a bowl of something steaming in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

_ At least they brought the water in a cup this time. _

Pure sets the bowl and glass on the table and picks you up with ease and sits in your spot, and plops you on their lap effortlessly. 

You close the book, mentally noting where you left off. Pure, who is now sitting behind you, leans over to grab the bowl of steaming— pasta? They set it down in your lap, and it’s definitely pasta! But not just any pasta, bow-tie pasta. They pass you a fork, and you take it from them and stab at the pasta a bit. 

After a bowl of bow-tie pasta and a glass of water later, you’re sitting on the bathroom counter while Pure leans over the side of the tub to start a bath for you. Once the water starts up they turn over to face you and help you out of your clothes. 

Pure helps you into the still filling tub. Then they unclasp the seal holding their cloak together, allowing it to hit the floor freely, and slide in behind you. 

You reach to the handle and cut the water flow once it looks full enough. You both shift around until you’re in a position that doesn’t hurt your hip and so that Pure doesn’t feel like they’re hurting you. 

You lean against their chest, they lean forward to rest their head on top of yours. They bring their hands up to rub your shoulders and upper arms, you close your eyes and let out a small sigh of relief.

After Pure has rubbed at least your every muscle they help you out of the bath, and while you pat your skin dry they drain the tub of the now cooled water. Pure helps you slip into your sleep clothes, and once they finish they turn to dry their void based body off and slip into their own clothes.

The two of you hobble to your shared room, where you both snuggle under a large warm blanket. Pure holds you close, and rubs your back gently. They bump what would technically be their forehead against yours. 

Before you know it you’re asleep in the arms of a sweetheart. Your sweetheart. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a blog now!!! it's all for Pure because i love them so much, it's named purefog :) i'm only taking requests for headcanons over there though! so if you have any ideas go submit it over there <333


End file.
